Dealing with Jimmy: Dealing with Grades
by Kateri3740
Summary: Jimmy deals with the result of lying and temper from Dr. Mallard. A continuation of SerenityCourage's story, Grade Grief. Must read that one first. Warning, contains spanking.
1. Dealing with Abby

I wanted to know what happened next in Grade Grief by Serenity Courage. So this is my sequel. I haven't been able to find anything on creating sequel's or prequels of another's work, but if there is please tell me! You can find her story at s/5206370/1/Grade-Grief

My first story, hope you like it. Please review! I own nothing.

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy's POV

Ducky just walked into his professor's room, leaving Jimmy to sit in the waiting area outside. His cell phone started to ring.

Caller I.D._ Abigail Scutio_

_Shit. _

"Palmer you ratted me out "

He sighed. Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?

"He already knew. I couldn't have done anything, Abby."

"Yeah, well-"

The door opened, and Ducky's irate voice spoke behind him.

"Mr. Palmer! Why doesn't your professor recognize you?"

As I spin around, Ducky strides toward me, with my professor leaning on the door. I unconsciously step back, seeing that look on his face. Twice. In one day. Only this one is slightly more irked.

"Shit. Look Abby, I've gotta go."

"I'm not done with you yet, Palme-"

The phone is snatched from my hand as Ducky flips it shut. _Click_.

Great. Not only do I have to deal with Dr. Mallard, but an upset Abigail Scutio.

_Shit._

"Mr. Palmer?"


	2. Dealing with the Professor

Well, here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for all of your support! Please review!

**Chapter 2**

Jimmy's POV

"Mr. Palmer!"

I felt his look of disbelief on me as I focus my gaze on my shoes.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Mr. Palmer. Look at me when I speak to you, if you please."

My gaze stayed down.

"Jimmy." A warning tone. My backside is already throbbing. I obey.

"Yes sir?" I ask, looking into his eyes. I glance away as soon as our eyes meet, but quickly bring my eyes back to his.

"Would you like to tell me, Mr. Palmer, why does your professor does not recognize you?"

I look down. "Um…not really."

"Would you like to try that again?"

"Because I haven't been here."

"Ah, I see. And would you like to explain to me why that is?"

"I…I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it."

"No sir."

"You decided that because you didn't feel like it, that you would just skip class?! James Michael Palmer! You know better than that! I have _taught_ you better than that!"

The middle name made my head snap up. How does he even know that?!

"I…I know! But it's not like I needed the class anyway! I had nothing to gain from taking it!"

"Mr. Palmer," he said in his most serious voice. "You signed up for this class, and by doing so agreed to attend! No matter what you were feeling like! You DO NOT skip a class for any reason! EVER!"

"Yes sir." I reply, perhaps a bit sulkily, but…I don't care! Why does he care?! I'm an adult!

He gives a non-committal "Hmm" as he turns back to my amused Professor, still leaning against the door.

"I deeply apologize for the misunderstanding, sir. Mr. Palmer will be taking this class from you, again, next semester, if you will allow him. I can guarantee you he will be on time and prepared for each class."

"I will allow him to re-take it. Again. However, there are a few things I would like to see." Ducky nods, agreeing, signaling him to continue.

"Mr. Palmer. You have been a member of my class for the past two semesters. And you have failed, both times. However, I am lead to believe that you are a very bright young man. Because Dr. Mallard is willing to vouch for you, I shall give you one more chance, even though, at this college, you should not receive it. You will not get another one. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. Perfectly." Still a little sulkily. I do not want to take that class! But it's late, I'm tired, and want to go to bed. That, and Ducky's glare is staring at the back of my head.

"As you already have a job in an investigation agency, you should know that any and all information may be useful. Learning is a gift that not everybody can receive, and you would do well to take full advantage of that gift. Understand?" I nodded in response.

"I expect you to be early for each class, with all assignments completed neatly and on time. I want you to sit in the front of the classroom, and I will expect you to give a presentation on what we learn each week. Clear?"

My head shoots up as my mouth drops open in shock. How could I possibly get all of that done?! And that was totally unfair of him to make me do this!

"Professor Callaway! But that's not fai-! OW!"

Ducky's headslap accompanies a command.

"Try again."

I realize I have used up the rest of his patience. I look to my professor and quickly change my answer.

"Yes sir."

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Perfectly. And furthermore, young James will be willing to help any student that is struggling, and with any assistance you may need."

"Dr. Mallard! How can I possibly get all of that done? With work, and-"

My arm is suddenly seized in a strong grip, and my mouth snaps shut.

"As I said, he will be helping you with whatever you need."

"Excellent. And James?" Now my professor fixes me with a glare, "If I do not see you in  
class, or you are late, or fail to complete any of the aforementioned assignments, I will be calling Dr. Mallard. Is that understood?"

My eyes are blazing with fury, but Dr. Mallard shifts closer to me. I nod.

"A verbal awnser, please."

"Yes sir!"

He looks to Dr. Mallard, but once seeing the look on his face, decides to let my insolence pass.

"Thank you for your time, Doctor Mallard. It was a pleasure to meet you. I am glad we could get this straightened out."

And you as well, professor. Thank you for your time and understanding."

"Not at all. And I'm sure I will not be disappointed."

"No, you won't. When is his first class?"

"Monday evening, 5:30 P.M. in C-17."

"He will be ready and with a different attitude by then."

Then we will not have any problems. Good day, young sir, Dr. Mallard."

My sarcastic retort is cut off by Ducky's suddenly increased pressure on my arm.

"Good day, professor." I reply.

"Thank you, professor. He will be here on time." Doctor Mallard says as he pulls me out of the room.

_**Tbc...**_


	3. Dealing with Resentment

Thank you guys so much for your support! Wow! Please continue to review as it motivates me to keep working on it!

**Chapter 3**

Ducky's POV

I could not believe it. I could not. He had lied to me. Twice!

I stalked out of his professor's room, seriously irked, propelling Jimmy before me. Why would my assistant, my _son_, even _consider_ doing something like this?! Skipping class was never accepted at Eaton. We were held to a higher standard than that. Just as the headmaster had, so I would. This was unacceptable. He was better than this. I _knew_ he was better than this!

By the time we were in the car, I was fuming, disappointment tempering it slightly, sad at what my assistant had done. And I was very determined to make sure he never sold himself short again. Jimmy was sitting next to me, fidgeting at my silence staring out the window.

_Let us get started, shall we?_

"_Skipping,_ Mr. Palmer?"

"Yes, _sir_, Dr. Mallard, sir!"

I blinked. That was not what I was expecting. He seemed…angry? Had no one cared about whether he had done well in school or not before? Didn't the spanking earlier show him I cared? Or the lecture last semester? Had nothing I said been acknowledged? Did he really not see I only wanted what was best for him, and for him to be his best? Apparently not. I would make it perfectly clear soon, however. But now is not the time to push. Just let him know how much trouble he was in. So all I said was,

"Hmm. Really. Well, we shall see." We continued onto my house in silence, for two very different reasons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jimmy's POV

Ducky stalked out of my professor's room, grasping my arm in his strong grip. I was still in too much shock to do much beyond trail after him. How did I get into this mess? And why do they care? It is my life! And the grade wasn't even needed for graduation! It wouldn't count for anything!

By the time I was put into the car by Dr. Mallard, I was fuming. How dare they?! And yes, while I allowed him to…to actually _spank_ me for lying to him, why does he care? My father never did! I hardly existed to him! Why am I letting him do this?!

There was no way I could get all of those extra assignments done, and no way they could make me! I had been taking care of myself for years now, I was more than able to pick which classes I attended or not! I would not do this! I would not!

As I came to this conclusion, he starts. Again. With _another_ lecture.

"_Skipping,_ Mr. Palmer?"

"_Yes_, _sir_, Dr. Mallard, sir!" My tone was full of insolence and fury. This was not fair. It was not! I would not let him parent me. I would not.

Silence. Then,

"Hmm. Really. Well, we shall see." If he had said one more thing I would probably have exploded. As it was, his silence allowed me to go back to staring out of the window of his car, my mind going back to my thoughts. The scene in my professor's office came back to me, making me fume more. Angry words start to fill in, becoming another's voice…

_You are worthless James, and will never amount to anything. Look at you, not even smart enough to plan an escape, you brainless little…_

**_Tbc..._**

_Please review!_


	4. Dealing with Resistance

No I am not deleting chapters, I am simply combining and editing a little bit to make the story flow a little easier. I still own nothing, and please review- let me know what you think, any mistakes you see, etc. Thanks, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

Ducky's POV

When I pulled up into the driveway, Jimmy got a look of surprise that quickly morphed back into his mask of anger as he storms out. I sigh as I watch him, sad for his state of confusion. He is defensive and scared, crossed arms, avoiding eye contact as he waits for me by the door, angry, by his jerky movements, frustrated in his attempts to open it. Contrary to Jethro, I do lock my doors. I feel sad for him, but my anger also returns. I will not allow him to do this to himself! He could be so much more than what his behavior is pointing to. And I will not allow him to fall short of that! His voice interrupts me from behind.

"You cannot make me do this! You are not my father, and I do NOT have to listen to you! I will…not… go!"

Ok, that's it. I shut the door with firm determination, and then spin around to face a certain Mr. James Michael Palmer. When I respond, each word is attached to a deliberate step as I stalk over to him, spoken with steely determination and anger. I will not allow him to act like this. Enough is enough.

"You, James Michael Palmer, are in enough trouble as it is. I will NOT allow you to do this to yourself. And you are not allowed to talk to me, your professor, or anyone else like that. As I am too angry to deal with you right now", I am finally towering above him, and grab his arm and start to walk him to the corner, "you will go…to the corner…_Without_ complaint... and wait for me to let you out! **Do** _smack_ **You** _smack_ **Understand! **I finish up with two more swats. **_Smack smack!_**

"Ow! Owww! Yeess, I understand! Owww, **_stop it_**!"

As he dares to yell out those last two words, my anger heightens, as does my sadness. I bend him over, and swat him 10 times. He **still** does not understand! Well, he will by the time I am finished with him. **_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!_**

"I will not stop until you understand how much you mean to me! Now, stay here. I am going to make dinner."

With that, I walk out, determined to give him some tome to calm down, and me to think on how to best get him to understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Jimmy's POV

We got to his house and I stormed out of the car, surprised to be there, quickly overwhelmed with anger as I stormed toward the door. Does it really matter where this conversation took place? As I tried to wrestle the door open, I find it locked, and stand there seething as _Dr. Mallard_ opens the door. Ducky follows my stomping feet calmly. Once inside, I whirl around and practically scream at him,

"You cannot make me do this! You are not my father, and I do NOT have to listen to you! I will…not… go!"

Doctor Mallard closes the door more forcefully then he needs to. Then he turned and looked at me. He was seething. I made the great Dr. Mallard seethe. Good. I was angry too. I would not let him do this!

As he advanced upon me, each word was annunciated.

"You, James Michael Palmer, are in enough trouble as it is. I will NOT allow you to do this to yourself. And you are not allowed to talk to me like that. As I am too angry to deal with you right now, you will go,…" he grabs my arm, and walks me to towards the corner,"…to the corner…_Without_ complaint... and wait for me to let you out! **Do** _smack_ **You** _smack_ **Understand!"** _Smack smack_!

"Ow! Owww! Yeess, I understand! Owww, **_stop it_**!"

At that, he leans me over, and swats me hard ten times. **_Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! _**_**Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat! Swat!**_

"I will not stop until you understand how much you mean to me! Now, stay here. I am going to make dinner."

Then he leaves. His third mistake of the night.

As the fire in my backside heightens, my shock fades and the anger resurfaces.

_No! I will not stay here, he cannot make me! My father never cared, why should he! And…and I don't need him!_

I hear him start pulling things out of the kitchen for dinner. I am not staying. As he turns on the fire, I plan my escape. He heads upstairs to change, and I sneak out. _I don't need him…I don't need anybody telling me what to do! So what if I ruin my life?! That's just how it is going to turn out anyway. _I turn, and silently slip out the door.

**_Tbc..._**


	5. Dealing with Reflections

Same story, simply doing some updates. Hope you enjoy! Please review!

**Chapter 5**

Ducky's POV

As I started cooking, the regularity of the task allowed me to mull over the thoughts in my head.

I had been working with Jimmy for what seemed like a long time now, guiding him through his studies and his life on occasion. He is intelligent, hard-working, and gentle-hearted, yet possessed a fierce determination to do what he felt needed to be done. It is hard to believe that it had only been about a year.

He not only put up with my rambling stories, but enjoyed them, often encouraging me to say more. His had a level of sensitivity and respect that far surpassed his years. He listened well, and always tried to please me, hesitant in presuming anything about me, slow to grow comfortable around me. And still is, as the memory of the morning this whole fiasco started comes to mind. I smirk as I remember his first few weeks with me. Ah, he was so jumpy back then!

He was also young and impulsive, often saying things without thinking about how they would appear to others.

And in this latest case, he had taken it too far.

So. How would I deal with this?

When I found out he had lied to me, I was disappointed. The whipping I gave him was as much a reminder not to lie to me as it was an encouragement to do better next time. That I cared about him enough to remind him of his potential. To remind him of what he was capable of.

So why had he _continued_ to lie to me?! Now his squirming and nervous glances in the car on the way to his school made sense. I thought he was just processing what had happened, but he was actually thinking about what would happen next!

But why didn't he tell me?

I think back to his confession of the altered transcript. He never mentioned why he had failed that class. I didn't really ask either. I was disappointed in his actions, and tried to make him think about lying to me again, and how he could have asked my help with his schoolwork. Not that he should even attend!

So it seems at least another spanking is in order.

He skipped school.

But what would I do about the second lie?

Which leads me back to the same question: why didn't he tell me why he failed that class?

Was he really that afraid of me? We had been working together for a little less than a year now. Was his trust of me not yet as fully solidified as I thought? Did he take that first whipping out of fear of me? Horror sinks into my stomach as similar thoughts circle and multiply in my head.

I must clear this up immediately! I wonder if he has calmed down yet. Speaking of calming down, I haven't heard anything from him in quite a while. I set the final dish on the table, noticing that it was his favorite (he had let slip his mom used to make for him), and go into the other room to get him.

He wasn't there, but I am sure he was not foolish enough to actually leave. He had probably just needed to use the facilities. I was annoyed, but understood why he had not wanted to come and ask me. So I go back into the kitchen to set the table. I would bring up this little deception later. Let him think he has some control over the situation.

As I work, I make a plan. Today is Friday, and his new term starts on Monday. We can spend the weekend together as I show him why it is not ok to skip class, and get a head start on his material. That way, we can start fresh on Monday with the new term.

Satisfied, I look to see what else I can do. Jimmy will be doing the dishes after dinner, so I will leave those for him. And what in Mallard's name is taking him so long?!

I go and check the bathroom, then quickly run all over the house.

_I am going to kill him._

He was gone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X_

Jimmy's POV

I follow my feet in the wandering direction that echoes my mind, aimless and degrading. There is no clear pattern of thought, words and actions drift through my mind as quickly as wind blows leaves on a tree. Under everything, a feeling of resentment and buzzing anger drives me.

Several blocks away from Dr. Mallard's house, I finally notice the wind stinging my ears, reminding me of where I am. I check for my phone to call a cab, but realize I don't have it. My wallet is still in my back pocket, where I always put it, but my cell and keys are in my coat, sitting in Dr. Mallard's car. Whatever. That just allows me more time to figure out what I am doing. Do you think Ducky would ask Agent Gibbs to get a trace on it? The thought makes me shiver, and I am suddenly glad I do not have it. I continue to follow my feet, mindlessly, my thoughts continuing to swirl.

The other day, Tony got it trouble for not having his phone. Agent Gibbs came storming in to autopsy where Tony was telling us of his weekend…

_Gibbs' barked "Dinozzo!" made him jump around, startled and panicky, to look at his boss. Agent Gibbs strode over, and gave him a sharp slap to the back of his head. Before Tony could ask, Gibbs said _

_"Rule number 3, Dinozzo, never be unreachable! Where the hell were you?!"_

_"But boss, it was the weekend, and I had this really hot date, that I was actually just telling Ducky and the autopsy gremlin about, and…_

_"Slap!"_

_"Ow!"_

_With a headslap, followed by a one-finger gesture and a blunt "With me", Tony followed Gibbs out to the elevator. _

All of the sudden, Ducky's voice, similar to Agent Gibbs' when he yelled at Tony, enters my head.

_"You decided that because you didn't feel like it, that you would just skip class?! James Michael Palmer! You know better than that! I have _taught_ you better than that!"_

He has taught me, he has taught me, he has taught me…why? Does he think I'm worth it? How can he? I am nothing more than a replacement, worthless, who can't protect his little sister much less have enough detail to notice things on a dead body. I am never going to be anything, why does he care? I finally notice the constant drizzle has soaked through my clothes, but I shrug, not really caring if I got sick. They will only care if I am gone from work. Ducky's voice again enters my thoughts as I hear him berate me for forgetting my coat…

_"Although we do take care of the living and the dead, we are no worth to anyone if we are sick! You must always take care of your own health and safety, and not wearing your coat when you are outside is not doing so! It is actually more imperative for us to take care of ourselves, so when others on this team do not, we can be ready to help them as they do their own work, because the only way you will get Jethro or young Anthony to stay home is if they are knocked unconscious! They are very similar, those two. Why, I remember once when Jethro was new to NCIS, NIS, as it was called at the time, Michael, that is, Agent Michael Franks, caught him reminiscing with an old Corp buddy, and…_

Actually, if he hadn't been so worried about being able to care for Agent Gibbs and his team, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have cared if I didn't wear my coat that day, because he wouldn't have lectured me about having it, and I would have left it, with my mail sitting on top of it, in my car. Then Ducky wouldn't have seen my grades, and this would all have been avoided! The anger and confusion of my thoughts spur me to walk faster, until I am practically running.

_I have taught you better than that!_

It wasn't me he was worried about, it was his reputation! What does it make him look like if his apprentice fails a class because he was unable to teach said apprentice to take care of his duties?! It would look awful! Just another way you have failed, James Michael Palmer!

I knew he couldn't really care about me! He is just worried about being able to look good, work, and help the agents, so they can catch the bad guys and put them away. My only purpose is to help Dr. Mallard, I am not even asked to take a look at anyone when they are sick! So I am only to do what he says, my job isn't important, _I_ am not important to this agency! My father was right, I would never become anything of value. People will only want me for what I can do for them, not for who I am. I am nothing special. I never will be! I will never be worth anyone caring about me. How could I not have seen this? You were right again dad, I didn't see it because I didn't want to see it.

So what do I do now? Do I quit? Should I try to make others value me for who I am, not the job? I thought there was something else at NCIS, or that there could be something else, maybe…I guess I was wrong.

Well, quitting now would take care of almost everything. I won't have to take that stupid class, _again_, and I could go and visit my sister. I can still withdraw from my classes and get fully reimbursed. And the dear Gerald can have his spot back- I hear how people talk about him, and he never made anyone late to a crime scene because of an inability to follow directions!

As I thought, my pace had picked up. Nobody knew I used to run cross-country- a good way to clear the head, to be away from home, and escape. No one took the time to get to know me. As these thoughts came to a close, I finally slip in one of the slow-forming puddles that have developed on the ground throughout the night and evening. As I catch myself on a post, I realize I am only 3 blocks away from NCIS. If I want to resign, I had better do it now before Dr. Mallard can find me.

As I run the remainder of the way to work, I plan how the remainder of the night would work out. I would go straight into autopsy and finish some case reports before filling out my resignation. Late on a Friday night, the director will have probably gone home, but if not I can include my resignation in the files. And if he is gone for the weekend, it will take him a while to make his way to my resignation and alert Dr. Mallard. Team Gibbs has probably gone home by now, so there should be no one to witness my return to work. I still have my wallet with my I.D. in it, so I can still get into the building, and my car is parked in the parking lot, since Dr. Mallard insisted I ride with him. And, with Tony's advice, I have a spare car key and change of clothes in my locker, so no one will ask any questions if they see me all wet. And while I am here, I can send an email to Professor Callaway from Dr. Mallard's official e-mail, telling him that I would not be taking his class again this upcoming semester.

I mentally go through everything, and believe I have it all covered.

Let's get started.

_**Tbc...**_


	6. Dealing with the Discovery

Thank you for your patience, my beloved readers! I know you have been waiting for more, and I am sorry about the delay. College life is absolutly crazy! Because I do not want to keep you waiting any longer, these next several chapters will be shorter, but therefore posted sooner. Please _please_ please PLEASE _PLEASE_ PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE _PLEASE review! That is what keeps this story going. I do not have the energy but am then convinced by your encouragement. Please review especially if it has been a long time. Special thanks to 1withthepotionsseveroussnape ! And therefore, without further ado, welcome to Chapter 7 Dealing with Discovery.

Well, here it is! The next chapter. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, and please continue them! unfortunately, it will probably be some time before we get back to the current predicament with Jimmy, but please be patient. These in-between chapters allow me to develop my characters for the rest of the series that I hope will follow. Any ideas for a series name? In any case, finals are coming up so hopefully I will still be able to update, but thankfully I have a fairly good idea of where this story is going so the brainstorming process will take less time. In any case, enjoy the chapter! Please keep up your reviews!

**Chapter 6**

Ducky's POV

_Oh, I am so going to kill him._

Ok, so first he lies to me about his grades, then he skips class, then he yells at me, and now he has the gall to run away when I am trying to love him?! I am **going to kill him**!

Ok Donald, focus. Killing him can wait. First you have to find the lad. Where could he go? Maybe he just went out for a run just to clear his head?

Even my reasoning couldn't believe that. It had been well over an hour.

His cell phone! He wouldn't dare leave without it! Perhaps Jethro would be willing to put out a trace on it. It is far too early for him to be in bed.

I reach for my phone and dial the familiar number. As I wait for Jethro to pick up, I think I have finally found a way to find him, because he knows the rules by now, or at least the main ones. He would never break rule number three…would he?

A curt voice breaks through my thoughts.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 

Ducky's POV

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro! I can't find him!"

"Duck, DUCK! Who?"

"Jimmy! We went to see his professor, and found he had been skipping class, which is why he failed it, by the way, can you believe the nerve of that boy? And I brought him to my house to sort some stuff out, just like you do with Tony. Ah, reminds me of the time you brought him over, after he pulled that ridiculous stunt with the twins, and…"

"Duck!"

"Right, well, anyway, I put him in the corner to calm down while I made dinner, and when I came to get him he was gone! And I can't find him anywhere! Ah, Jethro! Do you think you could manage to get a trace on his cell? I would hope he would not be foolish enough to leave without it, knowing rule number 3 and all…."

"Duck, you know how I am with those silly phones. And the rules are for my team."

"Yes, but we are a part of your team! Don't you think we all know that? Everyone, up to dear director Jennifer, in our little misfit group is part of your team. Did you ever think it would be like this when you were with Mike? Ah, I remember the first time you got in trouble with him…"

"Duck!"

"Right well, do you think you can get a trace on it? I have no idea what has happened to the poor boy! He doesn't have plague, like Anthony, but it is not healthy for anyone to be out on a night like this! And…"

"Hey, McGee, can you get a trace on a number from…wherever the hell you are?

"S-Sure boss, I just need to cal-calibrate the towers to my p-personal account, linking it to the NCIS computers, and…"

"McGee!"

"Sorry boss."

"The number is 475-2253"

"Uh, would that be D.C.'s area code boss?"

"Yes McGee!"

"But boss, that's…that's Jimmy's number."

**"McGee!"**

"On it boss! Um, yeah, well, it seems like it's coming from-from Ducky's house? His driveway to be exact. Uh, boss? What is Jimmy doing at Ducky's house?"

"Never mind McGee. And we will be talking about that noise in the background on Monday."

"But boss…"

_Click._

"Did you get that, Duck?"

"Yeah, I did. But why are you going to be talking with Timothy about the party he was at, if, I may assume, he was at a party?"

"Tell ya if I need to, Duck. Now go find Jimmy."

"Yes Jethro, and thank you for your help…"

_Click._

_**Tbc...**_


	7. Dealing with Work

**Sorry for making everybody wait so long! RL has been absolutly crazy! Anyway, I have a pretty good idea of where the story is going now, so following updates should come more quickly. Please PLEASE ****PLEASE**** review!**

**Chapter 7**

Jimmy's POV  
After passing Mike, the new security guard, I take the elevator straight from the parking garage to autopsy, and mentally make a list of everything I have left to do. Realizing the full extent of remaining work I have yet, I come to a rash decision. If Dr. Mallard wanted to order me around and make me do certain things, then I would do the same to him. Why should I finish up the remaining reports? He can do them just as well as I can. And I can include my resignation in the files I have already finished. I may as well bring those up to the director.

Satisfied, I sat down at the computer to write my resignation. I decide to do 'Dr. Mallard's' email to my Typology professor first, however, because I looked forward to that with great anticipation.

After several drafts, and heavy editing of my version of events and trying to channel Dr. Mallard's version of events, I come to my final draft and send it off with great relish.

I then move onto my resignation, and after several attempts, decide to find one online rather than trying to decide how to word one myself. It takes me a few tries to find one that did not involve a letter of resignation to avoid getting fired, but I soon find one that is short and to the point, without much detail and embellishing.

I print it, and run to my locker to grab my car key. Out of spite for Dr. Mallard and his 'we must keep ourselves healthy' speech, I do not change my clothes, who will care now anyway if I get sick. They are still wet, but I barely notice, despite the fact that Autopsy is air-conditioned. Grabbing the case files, I check to make sure I have everything I need. Satisfied, I press the button for the elevator and step in as it opens immediately. Apparently I am the only one left as no one has called for the elevator since I came down.

I press the button for the top floor to drop the files and my resignation in the director's box. While I wait, I try and find a good spot to put my resignation, where I know the director will find it, but not immediately. As I am doing this, I feel the elevator doors come to a stop. Before the director's level. The doors hiss open, and I look up in surprise, wondering who could still be here at 21:00 on a Friday night.

When I look up, I see Agent Gibbs moving towards me. He nods at me in acknowledgment, but says nothing else as my nervousness shoots up. Did Ducky contact him? I'm sure he told Gibbs about Abby's help, at least. Is he going to yell at me? I am afraid enough of him on a regular day, much less late on a Friday night after getting one of his 'kids' in trouble!

As he walks to the right of the elevator towards where I am standing, I quickly move over to give him room. The doors slide to a shut, and we start to move. Suddenly, he reaches over and presses the emergency stop, and the lights flicker off. I have heard about these elevator conversations, I just had never experienced one myself.

All of the sudden, my head jerks forward as a resounding Whack! echoes around the metal elevator.

"A-Agent Gibbs, sir, I can explain…"

He holds up his hand as his phone starts to ring.

He flips it open, and I hear Ducky's rushed voice from the other side of the phone.

"Jethro, are you still at work? I know how you stay late sometimes, and really Jethro, you must make sure that you get enough sleep, but I know how pointless it is to harp on you about it, but really you do. In any case, I just got a call from his Typology professor, and the lad had the gall to send him a message from **MY** official account! Which, as you know, can only be sent from the office! I know he still has his wallet with his I.D., so he can still get into the building. I had to avoid it when I was dealing with him earlier, because it was in his back pocket. If you are still in the premises, would you please go check to see…?"

Agent Gibbs interrupts him, while gazing steadily at me.

"Yeah Duck, I got him. He's with me."

_**Tbc...**_

Hehe. TBC! Please review!


	8. Dealing with Worry

Well, here you go guys! I had a request for longer chapters, so here you go! A nice, long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy, I still own nothing except two cats and a ton of homework, but nothing in the story except Callaway. Please review! Tell me what you think! Suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism... etc. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Ducky's POV

Ah, Jethro, always straightforward. But now, back to young James. In my driveway? Why would he be in my driveway? What if he was leaving and got hurt, and is unconscious? Does he even have his coat with him? He had better, or he will be grounded for a month! Nobody should be out in this weather!

I hurry to grab my coat, and rush outside. The rain has increased, and my driveway is covered with mist, making it difficult to see. I quickly glance around, and see nothing, but I will check the whole front.

Did Timothy mean my driveway, as in the entrance to the house, or the lane leading up to my house? For all Timothy states the obvious, he was un-helpfully unspecific in the location. Though I shouldn't be upset with the lad, who is seemingly in trouble with Gibbs, as it were. And I am thankful that he was able to give me a location so quickly. No, if I am to be upset with anyone it was a certain James Palmer.

Once I find him, he will be on the receiving end of a lecture until his ears ring! The other lectures I have given him will seem nothing in comparison! Followed by some well-placed headslaps to knock some sense into him! Why would he have run away?! He works at a federal agency; he knows what can happen to people who leave by themselves with no one to know where they are going, especially at night, in Washington D.C.!

What if he can't contact me? If he is captured, unconscious, beaten up, or all of the above? Maybe he _can't_ answer his phone!

Suddenly, I stop my search as realization hits me, and I nearly give myself a slap to the back of my own head as I realize my mistake. I hadn't even called him yet!

As I grab my phone from my pocket, I give myself a scathing lecture.

"You, Doctor Donald Mallard, have let your anxiety get in the way! Always stay calm in any situation, to fully recall procedure and right course of action!"

I am still muttering to myself as I press Jimmy's speed dial. I swear, I just get so frustrated and worried with the boy so quickly that I forget to even try to see if I can reach him! Now I understand why Jethro is so surly, well, more than usual, whenever one of his "kids" are missing, in danger, or hurt.

The phone is on its third ring, and anxiety starts to curl in my stomach. He usually picks up more quickly than this…

"Hello, this is Jimmy Palmer. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Thanks for calling!" _Beep_.

"James Michael Palmer, if you are putting me through all this worry simply because you are sulking like a little boy then I will see to it that I will respond in kind!"

I snap the phone shut in fear. That's it. I am going to call Gibbs. If his phone is still here, then he must have been taken. But if it was in my driveway, why didn't I hear it ring? Could the rain have concealed the sound? I know Jimmy keeps it on low so it doesn't disturb our work, but he can still hear it if it is an emergency. Where is it?!

I press the speed-dial for Gibbs, as I turn back to the house and my car.

"Gibbs!"

"Jethro, I need you out here! I can't find him or his cell, and he must have been taken! What if it was by someone with a grudge from NCIS? I need you out here to help me find some evidence of his kidnapping…"

I suddenly stop as I see a glow emitting from my front passenger seat. There, at the feet of the passenger seat, was Jimmy's phone, the front screen still reading _1 new message_. I was going to kill him.

I hear Gibbs calling my name, insistently, like he had been for a while.

"Never mind, Jethro! I found it. It's in my car. _With_ his coat."

This time, I snap the phone shut.

"I am going to kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to kill him."

How many times have I said that now in the past four hours? Too many to count.

But anxiety grips me again. He still could be hurt, or in trouble. So what next?

I decide I will drive around to his favorite "cooling off" spots to look for him. If that failed, then I would call Gibbs again.

I spend the next hour and a half looking for Jimmy, calling his friends, asking if anyone had seen him. I go to his favorite bars, and, on a hunch, the bars I warned him to never ever go near. As each place turns up negative, I felt the knot in my stomach tighten as my worry increases. Now at 22:30, I am near frantic. If he is not at his house, then I decide to call Gibbs. As I drive from the last bar to his house, I think.

I hope I will find him there, although it seems unlikely. He knows that's where I would go to look for him, so if he doesn't want to be found then he would avoid home. That was my reasoning, at least.

I doubted he knew I knew where he goes to wind down, or have fun, or go hang out with. I quickly felt drawn to Jimmy in ways I have never been to Gerald, and felt a need to protect him and watch out for him. I have my sources to keep track of my family too. Thank goodness, because neither Jethro nor Anthony would ever tell me if they were hurting.

As I muse, my cell phone rings.

"Hello? This is Dr. Mallard?"

"Dr. Mallard?"

"Yes?"

"This is professor Callaway, we met earlier this evening to talk about Mr. Palmer's class?"

"Yes, I remember. What can I help you with? Have you seen Jimmy? I can't seem to find him anywhere!"

"Well, no, I haven't seen him. But I may be able to help. I thought there was something wrong with this email. You see, after our conversation, I decided to stay a little late and tighten up my coursework for my anthropology class. If James was so bored in it, then maybe I could help to make it a little more interesting. As I was finishing up, I decided to check my email one more time, and an email had just come in from your official work address, saying that Jimmy was not going to be taking my class again, and that you had discussed it with him and decided that it really was not a necessary class for him to take. Am I to assume correctly that this was not you?"

"Yes, you would be correct. And thank you for letting me know, because I have a very good idea on where he could be now. And when I get my hands on him, I am going to make sure he cannot sit for a year!"

"Haha, just like old times, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. I would love to exchange stories, but I must go. However, before I do, may I ask, was the email's…tone, shall we say, appropriate?"

"He did a fairly good job, but there was an undercurrent that alerted me."

"Thank you. And James will be coming to apologize to you."

"Thank you. Don't go too hard on him."

"I shall not. I will simply give him what he is asking for. Thank you, and have a good evening, Professor Callaway."

"And to you."

_Click._

Next stop, Gibbs.

**_Tbc..._**


	9. Dealing with Gibbs

Glad to be finally back! So sorry about the delay, but I had a bit of writers blcok with this chapter. That, and even break is exteremly busy. And I started two more fics that have been flowing more than this one. Go check em out! And please _please PLEASE_ review! I wanna know what you like, don't like, etc... ah well. Hope you like it, tell me if you don't, or even if you do. :) Have fun reading!

**Chapter 9**

Gibbs POV

Today had been a long day. I had to deal with not only the conclusion of two murder cases, but THREE of my agents. After ordering Dinozzo to my house, I almost turned off my phone, but remembered Mike's insistent lesson to me about rule number 3, and decided with two of my agents grounded at home, especially Tony and Abby, I should keep my phone on in case the police call or something. Though for their sakes, I should hope not.

With finally the quiet of my team all gone, I looked forward to a long period of work time, with nothing to distract me.

After about an hour and a half, the James Bond theme song starts playing out from my best drawer. After vowing to headslap Dinozzo into next week, I searched around in my desk for the source of the sound, and picked up my ringing phone, tapped to the bottom of my chair. Ok, that's it Tony. You and I are going to be having a discussion when I get home.

Due to my foul mood, I growl out a Gibbs into the phone, to be met with Duck's frantic voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Jethro! I can't find him!"

"Duck, DUCK! Who?" The tone in his voice had me instantly in agent mode. I had never heard Ducky like this before.

"Jimmy! We went to see his professor, and found he had been skipping class, which is why he failed it; by the way, can you believe the nerve of that boy? And I brought him to my house to sort some stuff out, just like you do with Tony. Ah, reminds me of the time you brought him over, after he pulled that ridiculous stunt with the twins, and…"

The only reason I hadn't stopped him earlier was because I needed to hear the whole story. Only Ducky could get side-tracked into a story when this worried.

"Duck!"

"Right, well, anyway, I put him in the corner to calm down while I made dinner, and when I came to get him he was gone! And I can't find him anywhere! Ah, Jethro! Do you think you could manage to get a trace on his cell? I would hope he would not be foolish enough to leave without it, knowing rule number 3 and all…."

"Duck, you know how I am with those silly phones. And the rules are for my team."

I knew what he was asking, though. So while Ducky continued, I dialed Tim on the land line. Although this seemed like the case of sulking rather than malicious disappearance, but best to be sure anyway, and it would appease Duck.

"Yes, but … with Mike? Ah, I remember the first time you got in trouble with him…"

I start to pay attention again as the phone begins to ring, and I hear something mentioned about Mike. Now is not the time to go into my past as an agent! "Duck!"

"Right well, do you think you can get a trace on it? I have no idea …"

Once again, I tune Duck out as I hear McGee pick up the line. Due to the tone in his voice, I knew that the thing he had told me about that let him know who is calling is working, because he sounds nervous, as well he should due to the noise in the background. But, business first. Let me lull him into a false sense of security. Reason for that second "B".

"Hey, McGee, can you get a trace on a number from…wherever the hell you are?

"S-Sure boss, I just need to cal-calibrate the towers to my p-personal account, linking it to the NCIS computers, and…"

"McGee!"

"Sorry boss."

"The number is 475-2253"

"Uh, would that be D.C.'s area code boss?"

"Yes McGee!"

"But boss, that's…that's Jimmy's number."

**"McGee!" **My patience is already thin with him! I _know_ it is Jimmy's number!

"On it boss! Um, yeah, well, it seems like it's coming from-from Ducky's house? His driveway to be exact. Uh, boss? What is Jimmy doing at Ducky's house?"

"Never mind McGee. And we will be talking about that noise in the background on Monday."

"But boss…"

_Click._

I got satisfaction from hanging up on him. Now he will be worrying about it for the rest of the weekend. Back to Duck. He had stopped talking once he realized I was on the phone with Tim, but I didn't know how much he heard.

"Did you get that, Duck?"

"Yeah, I did. But why are you going to be talking with Timothy about the party he was at, if, I may assume, he was at a party?"

"Tell ya if I need ta, Duck. Now go find Jimmy."

"Yes, Jethro, and thank you for your help…"

_Click._

People have a need to go beyond the facts. I have work to do, and so does he. Now maybe I can get some work done.

_15 minutes later…_

Ahh! Now what?! Why won't people leave me alone! And if I have to hear the James Bond theme one more time…

"Gibbs!"

Once again, Duck's frantic voice comes across the line.

"Jethro, I need you out here! I can't find him or his cell, and he must have been taken! What if it was by someone with a grudge from NCIS? I need you out here to help me find some evidence of his kidnapping…"

As soon as he started having the panic rambling tone, I had been calling his name to try to get him to focus, as I already was grabbing my keys and getting my gun. Duck doesn't get this worked up over nothing.

"Duck, _Duck_, **DUCK**!"

He suddenly stops, and the abrupt lack of noise tightens my gut. That is not the noise of someone snapping out of a panic. That could only mean…

"Duck? Duck, what is it? Duck, are you there? Duck!"

His voice comes again, but I am surprised at what I hear.

"Never mind, Jethro! I found it. It's in my car. _With_ his coat."

This time, he hangs up on me. And by the sound of his voice, the deadly flat and quiet sound of comprehending disappointment, the same voice my dad used to always get, I can only imagine what he is feeling. Unfortunately, rather accurately. Not with Dinozzo, but with Kate, sometimes… I quickly wrench my thoughts away. With all the trouble he is causing, I am going to have a word to say to him myself.

_Now_ do you think I can get back to work?

_1.5 hours later…_

I throw down my glasses in frustration. I am not getting anything done. The mind is too busy thinking about the week we just finished, how to deal with my reprobates back at home, Jimmy and worry over Ducky, thinking of Mike and Kate…and similar situations I had been in like Ducky's, where I was out looking for a child… not even my Marine concentration can work with this now. Knowing when to call it quits, at least, in regards to work on a Friday night with two "kids" at home, I start to gather my things up and think longingly of my bourbon and my boat.

Mentally making a plan for the remainder of the night, I wait at the elevator to drop the little paperwork I had managed to complete off for the director. I was slightly surprised it was taking so long, as everyone else had left long ago, but when the doors opened my plans and surprise vanished. I was not going to let Jimmy out of my sight, and speaking of the memories of worry, now was an excellent time to give him my view of his actions tonight.

I move to the right of the elevator to be near the controls, doing nothing but giving a slight nod of recognition. He nods back, and quickly scoots over. As soon as the elevator starts moving, I hit the stop button. By the way Jimmy freezes, someone has been telling stories. I decide to start out my conversation how I usually do when about to chew someone out, a headslap to get them to wake up and pay attention, to help them think straight again. With all the worry Jimmy had put Duck through tonight, he was in for a big one. Without moving my body, I reach out and smack him on the back of the head, hard.

He gasps in surprise, and starts to give his explanation.

"A-Agent Gibbs, sir, I can explain…"

At the sound of my regular cell phone ringtone, I hold up my hand, having a feeling as to who would be on the other end. Sure enough, as soon as I open the lid, Ducky's frantic voice can, once again, be heard coming through the device in my hand.

"Jethro, are you still at work? I know how you stay late sometimes, and really Jethro, you must make sure that you get enough sleep, but I know how pointless it is to harp on you about it, but really you do. In any case, I just got a call from his Typology professor, and the lad had the gall to send him a message from **MY** official account! Which, as you know, can only be sent from the office! I know he still has his wallet with his I.D., so he can still get into the building. I had to avoid it when I was dealing with him earlier, because it was in his back pocket. If you are still in the premises, would you please go check to see…?"

I finally interrupt him to stop him. Jimmy's face had paled further, which had been my point, at hearing the worry and anger in Ducky's voice.

"Yeah Duck, I got him. He's with me."

_Tbc..._


	10. Dealing with Encounters

I'm thinking about combining my earlier chapters again to make a better time flow, and instead of posting each pov as a different chapter with longer time periods covered, make them shorter time periods with all the points of view, like I do in this chapter. What do you think? Please review, and let me know what you think of this chapter! I can only do better and write what people want if they tell me! Alright, here is chapter 10. Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Jimmy's POV

Ohh, I am dead. I am dead, dead, dead. There is no way I am going to get out of this alive. First getting caught by Gibbs, and now having Ducky call him before I had a chance to get away from him. Although, judging by what I have heard from the others, that wouldn't have happened.

But now, hearing what Ducky was saying on the phone, how…how worried he sounded, I knew I was absolutely dead once he got his hands on me. Let's see, how many times had I defied him today? At least 10? That he knew of? And that didn't even include those he didn't know about, like walking here…or skipping lunch and dinner, and not changing my clothes…maybe I could avoid seeing him. Maybe he is so tired and angry at me, he will just tell Gibbs to kill me himself, and get Abby to hide the evidence, or more probably, ask him to fire me on the spot, if he doesn't do it himself over the phone. There is no way he will want to see me again, much less work with me. It would have been better if it had been on my terms. I should have worked faster to get out of here sooner, I knew there was no way he wouldn't come looking for me. I shouldn't have broken rule number 8 either, and assumed everyone had gone home. I came out of my musings as I realized they had continued the conversation.

"…with him?"

"Nah, Duck, I was planning on going out there anyway. I'll bring him by. "

Apparently, he wanted to fire me in person. Well, no more than I deserve. I completely failed at this job, I can just see my father standing by, arms crossed with his knowing smirk on his face, saying, _I told you so, James. I told you, you would never amount to anything. See? Proof. Now go on, reap what you sowed, you little brat._

"Are you sure Jethro? I mean, I don't mind coming to get him…"

Hearing them discuss me like some little kid who needed to be picked up from school, combined with the ghost of my father's words, shocked me out of my surprise and got me furiously angry, and I butted into the conversation. My preservation instincts had long since flown. Ducky's response and Gibbs glare showed me that.

"Hey! I am standing right here you know!"

"Ah, Jethro, are you on speaker phone? You listen closely, James Michael Palmer, you are lucky I am not there right now young man! What were you possibly thinking, running away like that! How could you…"

Gibbs cut in, still glaring at me, eyes narrowing in satisfaction at my face as he went on. He just has to live up to his second B, doesn't he?!

"Duck,Duck! Not now. I will bring him by, and then you can have at him. We will have a nice car ride there. He will be safe until then."

"Thank you Jethro. I will see you then. And you, young man, do NOT give him any trouble! You are in enough as it is!" I opened my mouth to protest, but he interrupted me.

"And no, I do not want to hear one protest!" How does he even do that?! My mouth snapped shut. Fine. If there was nothing they would let me say, I can at least be quiet. Maybe even tune them out all together, that way, when what I know is coming actually comes, I won't be engaged. I won't have to be there. _Yeah, dad, you're right, too much of a coward to even face what I got coming just like when I was little…_"_You little freak! You can't even be man enough to take what you have coming to you! How do you expect to come to anything if you can't take your consequences or some pain? You're a failure, you little…"_

I hear nothing of the rest of the conversation, engulfed in my father's voice. When I next came to, I feel another stinging pain on my head, and find Agent Gibbs calling my name as we pull onto Ducky's street…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gibbs POV

"What? _You_ have him? When were you going to tell me? I have been worried sick, and you, Jethro Gibbs, couldn't even tell me that you had him? Well? Is he safe? Where did you find him? Where are you?"

"Duck, I just found him. Yes he is. I found him at work, in the elevator, which is where we are now."

"I am coming to get him forthwith. Until I get there, I don't really trust him alone, would you mind staying with him?

"Nah, Duck, I was planning on going out there anyway. I'll bring him by. "

"Are you sure Jethro? I mean, I don't mind coming to get him…"

"Hey! I am standing right here you know!"

"Ah, Jethro, are you on speaker phone? You listen closely, James Michael Palmer, you are lucky I am not there right now young man! What were you possibly thinking, running away like that! How could you…"

As I thought, Ducky was not happy. I add to my friends scolding by giving him a glare, which he more than deserves. Even if I find the situation amusing, I am not going to support Palmer scaring Ducky like that, and if I can add a little to his fear, then all for it. Second b, and all that. At his response, my eyes narrow further in satisfaction. Point taken.

"Duck,Duck! Not now. I will bring him by, and then you can have at him. We will have a nice car ride there. He will be safe until then."

"Thank you Jethro. I will see you then. And you, young man, do NOT give him any trouble! You are in enough as it is! And no, I do not want to hear one protest!"

Ooh, Duck was good. He had the timing down perfectly. Palmer's mouth snapped shut. But then his eyes grew unfocused, and I knew he was having a flashback. This time, my eyes narrowed in contemplation. I had a gut feeling about this. I say nothing to Ducky though.

"Thanks, Duck, I think we got it covered. I will see you there in about half an hour." After hanging up on him, I look at Jimmy. He seems lost to the world, and stays out of it as I reverse the car and take him down to the basement of the building, and lead him out to my car and buckle him. This, I was sure, would get a response, but nothing happened. The drive to Duck's house was also silent, and as we were pulling into his driveway I decided enough was enough.

"Palmer. Palmer! JIMMY!" Impatient, with the last call of his name I give him another significant headslap, and his head shoots up, staring at me in shock…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ducky's POV

I was shocked and angry all at the same time. He had Jimmy? And he didn't tell me?

"What? _You_ have him? When were you going to tell me? I have been worried sick, and you, Jethro Gibbs, couldn't even tell me that you had him? Well? Is he safe? Where did you find him? Where are you?"

"Duck, I just found him. Yes he is. I found him at work, in the elevator, which is where we are now."

Ah, that made sense. Jethro wouldn't not tell me, he knew how worried I was. Jimmy, now, I could be angry with.

"I am coming to get him forthwith. Until I get there, I don't really trust him alone, would you mind staying with him?

"Nah, Duck, I was planning on going out there anyway. I'll bring him by. "

This surprised me. Why would he want to do that? He knows how unpleasant a young man in trouble is.

"Are you sure Jethro? I mean, I don't mind coming to get him…"

All the sudden I am cut off my Jimmy coming from the background. My ire surges again.

"Hey! I am standing right here you know!"

"Ah, Jethro, are you on speaker phone? You listen closely, James Michael Palmer, you are lucky I am not there right now young man! What were you possibly thinking, running away like that! How could you…"

"Duck,Duck! Not now. I will bring him by, and then you can have at him. We will have a nice car ride there. He will be safe until then."

I was slightly irked at the interruption, as I had quite a bit I wanted to say to a certain Mr. Palmer! But, seeing as it was Gibbs, I relented, knowing that Gibbs was quite capable of showing his displeasure as well. And I also knew my friend would support me. He knew what it was like to be worried.

"Thank you Jethro. I will see you then." And a parting shot to my wayward assistant… "And you, young man, do NOT give him any trouble! You are in enough as it is!" I could practically hear his intake of breath for fueling a protest. "And no, I do not want to hear one protest!"

I was about to continue, when Jethro cut me off, _again_.

"Thanks, Duck, I think we got it covered. I will see you there in about half an hour."

My reply was also cut off by the dial tone. Maybe this was better. It would allow me to collect myself, because I fear if I were to see him now, I would suffocate him in a hug, and then ground him to his room with a lock on the door until he was 50!

In this vein, I turn around and head in the direction of my house. I should arrive before my guests, which will give me some time to make some plans. In the mean time, I should calm myself using some of the techniques I learned from the Buddhist monks in India, it is a rather interesting story, actually…

_Tbc..._

Really guys? I have ton of views and visitors, of which I am very happy! But not one person left a review? Either it is completly horrible, in which case I should stop writing, or is something else. Give me some feedback guys! Positives or negatives. Constructive critisism is awesome. Thanks! Hope you are enjoying it!


	11. Dealing with Decisions

Sorry guys, I know it has been a while, and that this chapter is kinda sloppy. But I wanted to get the next update up, because with all the things I have to do I don't know when I will get another chance. I will be combining chapters later to keep in the general timeline. But for now, here is the next chapter! Thank you to those 6 people who reviewed, I appreciate it! Please keep them coming! And so, without further ado, here is your next chapter, Dealing with Decisions!

Chapter 12

Ducky POV

_In this vein, I turn around and head in the direction of my house. I should arrive before my guests, which will give me some time to make some plans. In the meantime, I should calm myself using some of the techniques I learned from the Buddhist monks in India, it is a rather interesting story, actually…_

Thinking of the Buddhist monks permitted me the time needed to calm down and start thinking rationally again. Now that I knew he was safe, with Gibbs no less, I could actually try and figure out what was going on with Jimmy. Not only what do I need to do with him, but what had happened with him tonight.

First, I realize Jimmy's poor grades were due to skipping class, and not struggling with the material, before arguing with me about having to repeat the class with the extra stipulations I had designed.

Then he threw a tantrum in the car upon our journey to my house to discuss the situation, where I expected to give him another spanking for cutting class.

Then he has the gall to run away from me! He leaves without his coat or cell phone, and puts me through a ton of worry, causing me to call Gibbs several times to try and locate him! I then had to drive around for over an hour looking for him, and get a call from his professor saying that he had gotten a somewhat disrespectful email from my personal work account! I call Gibbs to see if he is still at NCIS, and I discover that he currently had Jimmy on lock-down in the elevator with him.

I mentally run through the evening again just to check, and conclude that I recalled everything fairly accurately.

So why had he done it? And what was I going to do about it?

I recall my earlier reflections while making dinner. I had concluded his omission of the cause of his failing grade was because he was afraid of me, and had probably taken that first spanking out of fear. Once again, bile rises in my throat at the thought.

If he had taken that first spanking out of fear of me, then it would make perfect sense why he had not told me the reason he had skipped class. His subsequent running made sense as well, if he thought I would punish him again, which, I admit, I had planned on doing.

Contemplating that inference, however, something didn't seem quite right. If Jimmy was afraid of me, he wouldn't have confessed to the altered transcript in the first place. Doing so means he respects me and my opinion, enough that he was unable, or unwilling, to deceive me. It also shows that he trusted me enough to deal with the consequences appropriately. Actually, thinking back, he expected me to reject him: _"I-I thought you wouldn't want to talk."_And when I asked him to bring me his belt, he didn't panic, but just tried to stall, fidgeting, and looking adorably like a small lad facing his disappointed father. And he didn't seem afraid of me afterwards- didn't flinch or run away from me; at least, not at that point. So I know the punishment I gave him didn't scare him, thankfully. So what happened to make him run?

While musing, I pull into my driveway and go inside to turn on some water for tea and put the dinner away. Thankfully I had turned the oven off before I left. While working, I came to the realization that he was reacting just like that boy I imagined him as, and that he was testing me. I knew his father died when he was young, so he had grown up before his time, having to be responsible for his little brother and sister, as well as his mother. Now that he has someone willing and able to pull him short when he makes mistakes, he is regressing to recover some of his lost childhood. Many children who had a missing or absent parent while needing to be the caretaker for other family members, such as siblings, often grew up too fast and missed out on important childhood lessons.

This is where Anthony and James differ; Anthony was abused and neglected without the responsibility of caring for others. He never learned the love of a parent caring for him, and didn't have love, care, or companionship of a sibling to give him a sense of being needed. Attention was only achieved through negative behavior that needed to be addressed, so he constantly acted out to get that attention, until his father, and I use the term loosely, cut him off as a 12-year-old.

This is why he constantly acts out as a goofy, shallow frat boy, with no deep relationships. To allow someone to get close is to risk being hurt. Upon finding stable support in Jethro, he now constantly acts out and needs attention to have his existence affirmed, to know he is important and noticed by others. Yet, when it is offered, he doesn't know how to take it because he is unfamiliar with it. This is why he gets nervous when Gibbs is nice to him, and why the head slaps are so effective.

Jimmy, on the other hand, had others to care for, who leaned on him for support and guidance. He knew his importance to them, and learned how to be responsible without needing to take anything for himself. He learned to be self-sufficient so he could focus on the needs of others instead of trying to get his needs met. Both are just as powerful, simply different. One is not better than the other, both takes away the precious experience of childhood.

This causes Jimmy to be alert around those who call upon him for something. He is constantly conscious of what is needed so he can have it ready, and is reluctant to take any care himself. This realization leads to another, more chilling, thought: his initial nervousness around me also suggested a history of abuse as well. His constant need for preparedness and excessive apologies when he made a mistake implies that his primary care taker expected a young James to have everything taken care of when he was little, and if he did not, then he was punished for it. I hope this is not the case, but my gut told me otherwise; the awareness of the theory lending credibility to itself by reminding me of times he flinched and his extreme nervousness around Gibbs.

With this in mind, the fact that he came to me about the forged transcript instead of leaving it out of my awareness, and therefore, taken care of, shows the start of his willingness to let me care for him partnered with extreme trust, which I vow to not misplace. His running was just a natural reaction of fear to the unfamiliar situation of being treated as a child after being the adult for so long.

The fact that he failed the class, twice, means that he was either asking for someone else to take away some of his absolute control or that he was really struggling. That his response was, when asked why he had not attended, that he had not felt like it suggested the former.

The dishes done and water hot, I sit down to continue waiting for my protégé to arrive. Conclusion drawn, I need to decide how to deal with it. If Jimmy trusts me to care for him like no one had before, I wanted to show him he could lean on me when he needed too, but I also have to respect his adulthood. Becoming overbearingly protective at this point would only cause him to pull back.

I also, however, had to keep in mind what he had done. I understood the reasons behind his actions, but that does not make them any less excusable. I believe he knew and trusted I would come after him, and by running therefore invited me to take slightly more drastic measures, while keeping in mind his independence. Nonetheless, he had to know his actions had reasonable, not abusive, consequences. So how to blend the two?

For starters, I would ground him to my house for the weekend. I did not trust him out of my sight for at least that long, after making such a dangerous grab for someone else to take control. If I fail to do this to his satisfaction, who knows what he might do next.

I would also give him at least one, but possibly up to three spankings, depending on his reactions. I will never allow him to get away with possibly endangering himself or his health. This issue I would not compromise on.

About the manners, such as arguing with me, using _my_ account to write an unfavorable email to his professor, and not listening to me when I put him in the corner, I may simply have him write lines or an essay. I remember how much I detested that as a lad, especially while sitting on a hard chair with a sore posterior.

For the lie, I may just soap out his mouth. This will cover skipping class, because he had the chance to tell me and choose not to. I may make this a spanking, depending on his reaction.

Speaking of his reaction, I hear tire wheels on the driveway. They must have arrived. Showtime.

_tbc..._


	12. Dealing with Returning

**Chapter 11**

Jimmy's POV

_I hear nothing of the rest of the conversation, engulfed in my father's voice. When I next came to, I feel another stinging pain on my head, and find Agent Gibbs calling my name as we pull onto Ducky's street…_

"WHAT!" I yell at him, surprise at the interruption to my thoughts. He just slowly turns to look at me, using the glare, unlike the one I had gotten in the elevator. This was his full on, icy, **_what_**_-did-you-just-say-and-do-you-want-to-rephrase-that ?_ glare. I instantly remember where I am and stammer out,

"Uh, I me-I mean, uh, y-yes, Agent Gibbs, sir?" My nervousness in his presence already makes me a mess, but being on the end of _that_ glare, after the day I had just had, the things he had to think about me, just made me a stuttering mess. Not to mention the fact that my father's voice still echoes in my mind.

He slowly brings his head back to face the road, and then says one word.

"Abby."

I thought he would be speaking to me about that!

I stammer slightly, but say no real words as I try to figure out what to say. When I see his hand rise again, I start.

"I-I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs! I mean, I didn't know what to do! I mean, have you ever tried to admit you screwed up to your mentor? Especially when he is stalking you like an angry bear? I mean, it's, it's scary! And you know how Ducky is like when he is mad at you, especially when it is about your well-being! And, well, I didn't have the computer know-how and time, and, and, I don't know Agent McGee very well either, and Abby and I are together a lot, especially when you are out in the field and she is worrying about you, and, I don't know, I didn't really think…"

"EXACTLY, Palmer! He is your mentor, and he was upset for your well-being! Do you have any idea how worried he was tonight?! He called me FOUR times, in less than 6 hours. Me. And I don't use my phone. He just wants better for ya." He pulls to a stop.

"So get on out there, Palmer. You made him worry enough."

I am looking at him with gapping eyes, never had heard him say that much in a day. He looks at me, waiting, with a neutral face, but then sees I am not going to move, he scowls and growls out,

"Now, Palmer!" which gets me moving. I am getting dizzy as I detangle myself from the seat belt, but just as I free myself and step out, Gibbs grabs onto my shirt and says,

"And hey, Jimbo, don't make it a habit dragging Abby into trouble. She gets into enough on her own." I nod, numbly, wondering if that is his form of offering forgiveness and welcoming me, but unsure. I would have to ask Abby later. Speaking of which, she is probably going to kill me when I next see her, especially going off of our phone call, and me hanging up on her…as I nod to Agent Gibbs, I see him give a minute nod, or is that my imagination? I'm really not feeling to good right now…all of the sudden I feel a solid SMACK! on my backside as I am quickly spun around. Ducky is holding me by the shoulders and asks, in low but furious tone, I mean, I think it is, I can't really tell much right now, but that's what I would be asking if I were him…  
"**What** do you think you were doing! "

His mouth is blurry, but then I tense, and the last thing I hear is my father…

"What do you think you were doing, James! That was my collector's edition basketball! And you were playing with it? How dare you, get in here you little worthless piece of shit, I'll teach you to not play with my stuff…"

_Tbc..._


	13. Dealing with Delivery

I'm sorry it has been so long for this story, and that I repeated the same scene. I wanted to get this next chapter up, and I already had Gibbs pov started. For now on, I will try not to repeat the same scene with different points of view, unless I hear otherwise that people like it. In any case, here is the next chapter! I have the next couple chapters planned, just having trouble putting them into words. Should be up soon though. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 13

Gibbs POV

_The drive to Duck's house was also silent, and as we were pulling into his driveway I decided enough was enough._

_"Palmer. Palmer! JIMMY!" Impatient, with the last call of his name I give him another significant headslap, and his head shoots up, staring at me in shock…_

"WHAT!"

At this response, I turn and glare at him, with the full on power glare, that Tony has dubbed my make-grown-men-cry-and-badass-marines-confess glare.

_One steely glare from the icy eyes of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and the hardest criminal starts to blubber, the meanest DI confesses all he knows, the…ow! Thank you boss._

The only reason he was not getting another headslap was because of my speculations as to the flashback I thought he was emerging from. He quickly remembers where he is, however, and I inwardly smirk when I hear…

"Uh, I me-I mean, uh, y-yes, Agent Gibbs, sir?"

Outwardly though, I only glare at him for a brief moment longer, and then bring my head back to face the road. I decide that I would start this conversation with something he could expect from me, so he doesn't obsess over it. Then, I would move onto tonight's events. So, I say one word.

"Abby."

He stutters for awhile, but doesn't say anything, and I raise my hand again to give him some…encouragement. He gets my point, and starts talking.

"I-I'm sorry, Agent Gibbs! I mean, I didn't know what to do! I mean, have you ever tried to admit you screwed up to your mentor? Especially when he is stalking you like an angry bear? I mean, it's, it's scary! And you know how Ducky is like when he is mad at you, especially when it is about your well-being! And, well, I didn't have the computer know-how and time, and, and, I don't know Agent McGee very well either, and Abby and I are together a lot, especially when you are out in the field and she is worrying about you, and, I don't know, I didn't really think…"

I knew he wouldn't really have an excuse, but his rambled speech showed me how confused he really was.

"EXACTLY, Palmer! He is your mentor, and he was upset for your well-being! Do you have any idea how worried he was tonight?! He called me FOUR times, in less than 6 hours. Me. And I don't use my phone. He just wants better for ya." I pull to a stop.

"So get on out there, Palmer. You made him worry enough."

He looks at me with huge eyes, seemingly in shock, and isn't moving. I growl out

"Now, Palmer!" This gets him moving. I see Ducky start to come out, and see how mad he is. Kid is petrified of me, and is going to have to deal with Ducky, so I decide to give him a break. I knew Duck would deal with it, so my part is done. I grab his slevve just before he steps out, and he looks back at me.

"And hey, Jimbo, don't make it a habit dragging Abby into trouble. She gets into enough on her own." He nods, and seems to be in shock, not knowing how to deal with everything that was going on. I inwardly sigh, and knew Duck would take care of him. I saw him waiting right beyond the door, as he waited for me to finish, and I give him an almost inperceptable nod. I was done.

He grabs Jimmy, delivering a huge smack! before spinning him around. I smirk, as obviously the wait wore down on his patience. Now he understood firsthand what I went through. I can clearly hear the abated worry that turned to anger as he asks, while giving him a little shake,

"**What** do you think you were doing!"

All the sudden, Jimmy collapses.

_Tbc..._


	14. Dealing with Diabetes

Hey everyone, so here is the next chapter! I am going to go back and fix the timeline, especially for the next chapter. Thank you for all the support I have been getting! Please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a little longer than normal.

Chapter 14

Ducky's POV

After seeing Jethro's nod, I hold Jimmy's arm and give him a tremendous swat before jerking him around. He looks shocked and unaware, like he is dazed, but hearing the end of Jethro's conversation and seeing him alright after I had been so worried incited my anger. I can now understand why Gibbs acts the way he does when Anthony gets hurt, in trouble, or dose something stupid. I give him a small shake as I say,

"**What** do you think you were doing?"

As I look at him, holding him in part restraint, part reassurance to myself that he is safe, I feel him start to weave, right before I see his eyes turn up. I gasp as he starts falling, and my mind suddenly goes blank in panic. I myself feel slightly light-headed as my training kicks in, and I analyze the boy in my arms. Sweating, even in the rain, dizziness, irritableness earlier…I almost hit myself as I come to my conclusion.

"He's having a hypoglycemic attack! Quickly, Jethro, we have to get him inside and check his glucose levels!"

Jethro helps me carry the lad in and up to the spare room. The whole way I am berating myself. Why had I not made sure he had eaten lunch? And then he had no dinner, on top of being very stressed! Had the boy had anything to eat since breakfast? If he had had lunch, the only way it would have gotten this bad is if he put himself through serious physical exercise… bloody hell, had the boy walked the way to NCIS? We get him up to his room, and I give instructions to Jethro as I run downstairs.

"Jethro, dry him off and get him into some clean clothes. If I can't bring his levels up here, we are taking a trip to the hospital!"

I knew Jimmy had diabetes, and even though he had two emergency packs himself, as a doctor I was able to get several more that I keep in multiple places he may be. I currently had two in the house. If I couldn't bring his blood sugar levels back up after two injections, we would be going to the hospital.

I realize I have not actually checked to see if the cause of Jimmy's ailments is low blood sugar. I am sure it is, but I usually do not get this upset to not take the proper steps. I take a moment to calm myself, bracing my hands on the counter. Once my breathing eases out, I get back to work in a slightly calmer frame of mind. I grab the bag of diabetic equipment that contained a blood sugar testing machine and his emergency glucagon kit. Removing the kit, I open the bottle of power and inject all of the liquid in the syringe into the powder. I mix the two together until they are dissolved, and then I use the syringe to uptake all of the mixture. I grab the syringe and bag and head back upstairs to Jimmy. Upon entering the room, I notice Jethro has just finished, and Jimmy is in warm clothes. I nod gratefully at him, and then immediately go to Jimmy. I take his finger and allow the machine to prick it, and wait anxiously for the results to show.

"45mg/dL! This is much worse than I thought! If we can't get this up, he will go into a coma, if he isn't in one yet!"

With increased urgency, I roll him onto his side to keep him from retching when the glycogen his him, and to get to his thigh. I could but it into his buttock, _but I am saving that for later_, I grimly think to myself. I insert the needle, and push all of the contents into his body. I watch him for a minute, and then turn to Gibbs.

"We won't know if it is effective or not for about ten minutes. If he is still unconscious, I will check his blood sugar again and give him another dose. If I still can't bring it up, we are going to the hospital."_ It had better not come to that, James Michael Palmer._ "In the meantime, we will have to watch him for asphyxiation as the glucagon can cause nausea and vomiting, and any other changes. If he becomes conscious, we will need to give him some sugar and protein…do you mind going to make a peanut butter and cheese sandwich? It is his favorite, and full of protein and carbs. He will also need a soda; there is a root beer in the pantry. Can you please measure out 4 ounces of the soda please? Use the cheddar cheese, and chunky peanut butter." I know I wouldn't usually ask Jethro to make food for me, but I need to stay up here and keep an eye on Jimmy. I also knew that Gibbs could read my reactions, and know how upset I am. He would know I needed some time alone. Gibbs nods, and goes downstairs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gibbs POV

I head downstairs, and get started on the food. I had been to Ducky's place often enough to know where everything was kept. I had seen the worry and unusual panicky behavior, and knew that he would only get like that if it were serious. I slightly smirked, as he now knew how I could get so upset when one of my agents got me worried.

Speaking of which, I should check on the two at my house. I am sure they are wondering where I am. Tony and Abby had always had a good relationship, but they had grown significantly closer after Kate's death. Together, they could cause a ton of havoc. And I still needed to have a talk with Tony.

I picked up my phone, and pressed the number. Tim had told me I could program the numbers to call certain people without typing in the whole number, and #2 was DiNozzo. His cell rang, and on the third ring he picked up. In the background I could hear things being pulled out of cupboards, and a movie playing in the background.

"Hey boss! What's up?!"

"Hey Tony. What are you guys doing?"

"What checking in on us? Yeah, Abs and I are watching a movie, and I am getting some coco and popcorn. There was a Magnum marathon on TV tonight, and it was on my favorite season! This episode was the best, it's where…"

I listen to him prattle, and allow myself a smile; there was no one around to see. I felt a sense of happiness knowing they were both safe and happy, despite one of them being grounded and the other nursing a sore backside. After a few minutes, I was almost done with the food, and knew Duck would be checking Palmers blood levels soon. I interrupt Tony, and give my verdict.

"Tony." He stops immediately, and listens. "I don't know when I am going to be home. Ducky is having some trouble with Jimmy, and I am helping him out. I want you both in bed by at oh-hundred. I pause, waiting for the protest…

"But boss, that is in like, half an hour! And the marathon is just starting! We have the weekend off; can't we stay up until later?"

"No Anthony. You are grounded, and Abby also got in trouble today. Next time you want to play pranks, keep this in mind. You are going to be up early helping me around the house tomorrow, and I don't want you tired." He was about to protest again, but I heard Ducky calling me.

"Not open for discussion Tony. I have to go. And if I find out you were up later, you will not like the consequences. I have to go. Oh-hundred."

"Yes bo-" I hang up.

I take the food, and head back upstairs to Ducky.

_Tbc..._


End file.
